leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
Manamune
at +750 mana. |menu = Attack > Damage Magic > Mana Magic > Mana Regen |buy = 2100g (1000g) |sell = 1470g |code = 3004 }} Manamune is a legendary item in League of Legends.Mamamune's item page at LeagueofLegends.com Recipe * (700g) ** (180g) ** (400g) ** 120g * (400g) * 1000g Cost Analysis * 250 mana = 500g * 20 5 attack damage = 1000g * 7 mana regeneration = 420g ** Total Gold Value = 1920g * 750 mana = 1500g * 15 attack damage (for every 750 mana) = 600g Total Gold Value (Fully Stacked) = 4020g * is gold efficient when the champion's maximum mana is at least 225. ** Every champion that uses mana exceeds 225 by level 2. * Alternately, Mana Charge must have stored at least 65 bonus mana for to be gold efficient. Builds into * automatically transforms into at 750 bonus mana. Similar Items * Notes * gives 1 attack damage per 50 mana. With its flat 20 bonus attack damage, it provides as much attack damage as a at 1250 mana. Taking into account how much costs, it is less efficient than a until 1878 mana, although it does help with early game mana issues. * Multiple will not stack any of its effects, as they are unique. While is effective with for stats, its mana bonus does not stack with 's, nor does that of . ** It is only possible to begin stacking a new , or if one of the latter two upgrades into or , respectively. * Assuming a Mana Charge stack is gained once every 4 seconds, the 750-mana unique passive takes 12 minutes and 32 seconds to max. * may be used to charge using only autoattacks, as 's transformation takes priority. * Manaless champions may charge the , and to get and . However, they won't get any bonuses of Awe and toggle, as well as Insight and Mana Shield. Trivia * The name "Manamune" is a reference to the legendary swordsmith , who is widely regarded as Japan's greatest swordsmith. * The was created accidentally by Alowicious Chucat while he was working with a blueprint for a different item. * The icon/picture of Manamune has a high resemblance to the sword Soul calibur, from the Soul calibur 1 and 2. Patch History , , and now display their current bonus mana again. V1.0.0.123: * Now displays your unique bonus mana in its tooltip. V1.0.0.102: * Mana conversion percent increased to 2% from 1.5%. V1.0.0.101: * Combine cost increased to 700. Total cost is now 2110. * Unique Passive conversion percent dropped to 1.5% from 2%. * Unique Passive changed to: Each time you attack, you gain one maximum mana (3 second cooldown). Each time you use an ability, you gain four maximum mana (3 second cooldown). Bonus caps at 1000. V1.0.0.100: Added. * ** Recipe: + + 500 gold. ** 350 mana ** 7 mana regeneration per 5 seconds ** 20 attack damage ** Unique Passive: 2% of your maximum mana is converted to attack damage. ** Unique Passive: Whenever your champion attacks, they gain 1 maximum mana (2 second cooldown.) Whenever your champion uses an ability, they gain 4 maximum mana (3 second cooldown.) Bonus mana caps at 1000. }} References cs:Manamune fr:Manamune pl:Manamune zh:Manamune Category:Attack damage items Category:Legendary items Category:Mana items Category:Mana regeneration items Category:On-hit effect items